The American Witch
by THEFANGIRLDOCTOR
Summary: Niri is from America and when her parents tell her she's a witch she's shocked. Sent to live with a grandmother in England so she can go to Hogwarts more secrets are revealed. What was her parents hiding from her? How does lady claiming to be her grandmother know? When she uncovers the truth she doesn't realize there's more than she actually thinks. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW THX!


**A/N: hi guys this takes place in America (specifically in NY) at first in case any of you get confused.**

 **Also Niri is an Indian/guyanese witch so don't be surprised if you see some**

 **indian songs! (Got this idea from my friends at school :)**

It was hot today and I begged my dad to take me to the movies. I was putting on my lipgloss while wondering where the heck were my sandals. I turn around to see them floating right in front of me! I quickly grab them and look around to make sure no one saw me.

Strange things like this has always been happening but I can't explain it. I was worried what would happen to me if someone found out. I would probably be sent to the government to be tested on or a pandit would probably come try to get rid of this mysterious evil.

I ran downstairs where my dad was waiting and went into the car. When the movie was done my dad got a call from my mother telling him something important. I can tell because his eyebrows get scrunched up when something important happens.

I got in our car worried what my dad would say. "Dad, what happened just now?" I ask.

"Sweetie your great grandmother in England wants you to go visit her and attended school there as a favor that we owe her." He says gently as if he knows I'm going to explode.

Oh, is he right! "Dad, I'm on the honor roll here I don't know what British people teach!" "They could probably learn all kinds of weird math skills for all I care!" I shouted.

"Honey your mother and I have made a decision you're going to the school whether you like it or not!" Said my dad.

* * *

The next few days I was packing for the trip and my parents both came to my room. "Honey has anything strange happened to you recently?" Asked my dad. "Like objects floating around or something magical?" Asked my mom.

"I knew it! Where's the hidden camera?! Spill it did you use invisible strings to lift my sandals or magically finished my homework that I didn't do!" I yelled at them.

They looked at each other and shook their heads silently communicating. I hate it when they do that.

"Sweetie, your a witch" said my mom. "Not the bad kind with warts or whatever you have a wand and can do all kinds of skills."

I feel so shocked. "How- how do you know all of this" I asked them.

"Sweetie you're father and I used to live in England when we were young and we were magical too but when we decided to have you we hoped that you wouldn't be magical."

"Honey don't take it the wrong way but there are some terrible people that can hurt you with magic, when we finally began to notice that you had powers we decided to send you to live with you're great grandmother. She is also a witch so don't worry." Said my dad

"I get all of this but why are you making me go to England to learn aren't there any other places in New York that teach kids about this" I asked them.

They looked at each other. "Yes, but England has the best one and you might have some new friends there." Said my dad.

Wow I thought I can't believe it I'm a witch imagine all the cool things I can do. I spent an hour taking everything in because it was seriously shocking.

I went up to the mirror to see how I could be a witch, I admit I am very pretty. My long black hair is a half way around my upper thighs and my eyes are piercing blue. Plus my full red lips make me stand out. I don't really use lipstick just gloss to make it shimmer.

My eyelashes are also suuuuper long which is a plus but people usually get jealous of me I don't know how to stop them. Oh well, you can't have everything I suppose. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days I was done packing I couldn't wait to leave for some reason. The only answers I would get from my parents if I ask them about something magical would be oh, your grandmother will teach you.

Really, it was so annoying, why couldn't they just tell me. For crying out loud they did magic I'm not asking them to solve a math problem. Something is wrong with them I can tell, they seem more embarrased about me whenever I was around them. For instance, they don't seem to talk much to me anymore and they looked relived when I was going to England.

TO ENGLAND!

Today is the day of my flight and I just boarded the plane. I was reading for a little while then I went to sleep. A few hours later I woke up to the sound of the plane landing. I check my watch it says 11am. I can't wait to see my grandmother, I grab my carryon bag and my small suitcase and exit the plane with everyone else.

I step off into the airport and I see someone holding a sign with my name on it. I walk forward and see a woman maybe in her early 30's waving at me. She looked almost the same as me wow! Hi there Niri! Wow you're so tall I can't believe it!" She said smiling and pulling me into a hug.

"Um are you my cousin or what?"'I ask because I have noooo idea who she is. "I'm your great grandmother's niece, its a long story." She says. "So aren't you excited to go to Hogwarts!" She said. "Oops I forgot to introduce my self, my name is Sanri I can't wait to show you around and yes, I am also a witch." She whispered the last part to me and giggled.

I like this lady she seems cool. "So what's Hogwarts again?" I ask wondering if it's some store or the place I'm going to attend.

She looks at me and her eyes widen and she opens her mouth looking shocked...

END OF THE CHAPTER


End file.
